Touch
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Touch wasn't really something that Jack was used to. Fluffy fluff.


Being in a relationship with the Tooth Fairy was quite the experience for Jack Frost – not only was it new to him but living in isolation for over three-hundred years really hadn't helped him either.

He wouldn't admit it anyone, but, he enjoyed the Fairy Queen's touch. Even the smallest of touches – something as simple as a touch on the shoulder – caused him to become a nervous wreck. He didn't want to think about how he would react to a kiss on the lips. He shook his head. A quick "Hey Jack!" broke him out of his reverie.

"Hey Tooth!" He called, waving up at her. "What brings you to Burgess?"

"I'm just getting back in the field!" she responded. "It's something I should have done a long time ago!"

She flew down, hovering in front of him and pulling him into a warm embrace. Resting her head on his shoulder, she moved her tiny hands around his waist and hugged him tightly. Jack could have sworn he stopped breathing for about a fraction of a second. Collecting himself, he wrapped his arms around the fairy and returned the embrace with full force.

An unknown emotion – something that was alien in nature – spread from the very pit of his stomach to the rest of his body. It coursed through his veins, and Jack could feel the heat rising to his cheeks in the process. They had shared several hugs before – he knew that – but this hug felt… _different_ somehow. Not only was it warm and inviting, but the winter spirit felt as if he never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay there forever, wrapped in the fairy's wonderful embrace.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

Jack could hear the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his ears. He wondered if the beautiful fairy in front of him could hear it too.

"Jack…" Tooth whispered.

His name sounded so beautiful coming off of her tongue. He groaned inwardly.

The fairy tilted her head and spoke softly into Jack's neck, "I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too, Tooth." He replied tenderly. "It's been awhile."

Breaking the hug and pulling away from him, Tooth nodded. Jack inwardly sighed at the sudden lack of contact.

If only Tooth knew what she did to him…

"So, how have you been?" he asked awkwardly.

_'Out all of the things you could say to her, you ask her how she's doing? Great job Frost.' _Jack thought sarcastically.

Tooth, as if noticing the teenager's inner conflict, let a small smile form at the corners of her lips.

"I've been busy, as usual! Collecting teeth here and there. There's this young girl named Rachel that just lost her first baby tooth! I sent one of my mini-fairies to go collect it now! And then there's Billy who just lost his first molar and Timothy that lost a central incisor – "

Jack watched as the Tooth Fairy continued to talk, and talk, and _talk_; the frosty teenager [no pun intended] didn't mind her continuous chatter. Rather, he enjoyed it – he liked hearing the musical tone of her voice and the way her lips moved as she spoke.

She captivated him in more ways than he could imagine.

The Tooth Fairy, noticing Jack's lack of attention, frowned and placed a small hand on his cheek.

"Are you all right?" she inquired. Her brows furrowed together in concern.

Her question broke him out of his reverie for a second time. Jack nodded dumbly.

"I'm f-fine." He stuttered. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

Tooth looked at him in disbelief. "Are you sure, Jack? You looked really out of it just then." she pressed.

A big grin formed on Jack's face – it was so sudden and unexpected that the Tooth Fairy let out a small gasp by surprise. She immediately felt her cheeks getting more tomato red by the second.

His smile was so genuine – it lit up his entire face and Tooth could feel gaze softening as she looked at him. He looked as if he was so happy – ecstatic, even – to be in her very presence.

"I'm great, Tooth! I couldn't be better, honestly!" he replied, his grin growing wider and wider.

With every passing millisecond, Tooth felt herself succumbing to him. Every atom in her body – every fiber in being – screamed at her, telling her to kiss him. Feeling bold and gathering the very last willpower that remained – she did exactly that.

The moment that Tooth's lips came into contact with his own, Jack immediately stilled. He could hear his heartbeat getting louder and louder, and he was absolutely positive that the fairy kissing him could hear it as well.

Before she could pull away and apologize, Jack gently grasped her wrists, dropping his staff in the process. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, he intertwined her fingers with his own and pulled her closer.

Their mouths moved together as one, and Jack didn't want the kiss to end.

Tooth could feel her own heart rate increase as she felt something trace her bottom lip.

Her brain only had a fraction of a second to register that Jack's tongue was asking for entrance before she responded and opened her mouth. His tongue explored the inner region of her oral cavity and the Tooth Fairy nearly protested as Jack ended the kiss. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before winking at her and giving her hands an affectionate squeeze.

Looking at the ground and blushing like mad, Tooth wanted to faint right then and there. Jack was so radiant and beautiful – the very thought of him caused her heart to race and her cheeks to blush.

Acting only on boldness, she looked up and stared into Jack's bluish orbs. She could feel herself quickly getting lost in them.

_'They're so beautiful,'_ she thought.

As the two Guardians continued to gaze affectionately into each other's eyes, their surroundings seemed to fade into oblivion around them. They were in a world of their own.

Jack swore to himself, that for as long as he lived, he was going to give the wonderful woman in front of him _everything_. She deserved the world and he knew that.

Not only had she been kind toward him since the very moment they met, but she had given him what he had needed the most in his time of desperation – his memories and the key to discovering why he had been chosen to become a Guardian. He was forever indebted to her.

And he also realized that even though that they had been together for more than a year, her touches still drove him insane. When he first became Jack Frost, the thought of being in a relationship with someone - the Tooth Fairy of all people - never once entered his mind. Back then, if someone had told him that he would be in a relationship with the Tooth Fairy one day, he would have said that they were crazy – absolutely insane, even.

He wondered why Tooth had such an effect on him. Was he falling for her? Sure. _That_ was obvious. But he couldn't tell her just yet. He needed time.

Even if a year had passed since they had gotten together, the time they spent with one another felt like eternity. Every touch, every kiss on the cheek – Jack savored each and every moment with her and made the most of it.

It dawned on Jack that Tooth's touches would take some getting used to.

* * *

**I hope you like this special one-shot that I wrote at two in the morning! I'm actually kind of proud of this one! My current state of loneliness gave me some inspiration for this fic - oh the irony! Again, sorry for the unoriginal fic title! lol**

**I'll try to write some more Rainbow Snowcone fics soon! Thank you for reading, and please remember to review if you can! It would make my day!**

**Love you guys! :)**

**- beyondtheskies**


End file.
